Love Does Exist
by Ashiri-chan
Summary: Another infamous B/V romance, except this one's mine! It follows the DBZ timeline. No tacky bonds, no OOCness, just pure B/V goodness with a few good twists! Please R&R!
1. A Year After the Fall of Frieza

Love Does Exist

Author's Note: Alright, I've started it. After months of pondering and hoping, I've finally begun it. If this works out, this will be a very, very, very long story. I plan to take this very far. Hopefully my patience can keep up with my mind. A little inspiration here and there would be wonderful too. I'm going to do my very best to keep these characters IC, because no one likes a totally mushy Vegeta. Also, I'm printing translated Japanese episode scripts of the episodes that I am recreating (to set up events and such) so I don't screw anything up and totally butcher the dialogue with my crappy memory (although I will not be quoting the dialogue I have, as the translation can sometimes sound really choppy). Also, please do not bash me for using some of the American names. To me, it's better to do that than butcher the Japanese spelling and do that great language a dishonor. I'm doing the best I can!!!! And right now, who knows what this will turn into. But this is the beginning of my rendition of the infamous Bulma/Vegeta Romance. And now, without further ado, here is the story.

Disclaimer: Okay, so I lied. Here is my wonderful disclaimer. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its fascinating characters. 

Vegeta: Shut up, woman! Get on with the damn story!

Ashley: A little pushy, eh buddy? Getting a little anxious? 

Vegeta: I just want people to know the REAL story. I am not some pussy, mushy Earthling! I am the Saiyajin Prince!

Ashley: Yeah Yeah. Trust us, we know. ~rolls eyes~ Now, quick distracting me.

Vegeta: ::mumbles something about blasting her before stomping away::

Ashley: Now that that little fiasco is over....I can begin. Here it is, Chapter 1!

Rating: Okay, so I lied again. I'm sorry!

Vegeta: ::shouting from down the hall:: WOMAN!!!!

Ashley: I know! I know!

Currently, I will rate this fic as PG-13. I've never written a lemon before, and I don't think I'm going to start now, but, like I said before, I don't know where this is going. So the rating may or may not change. Alright, enough of my bantering. Here we go.

Chapter 1: A Year After the Fall of Frieza

The steam lifted from the air as the last droplets of water escaped from the showerhead and plunged to the ground. With a quiet sigh, Bulma stepped from the shower and wrapped herself up in her warm, terrycloth robe before putting her soaked blue locks up in a towel to begin drying. Stepping out of her bathroom and into her bedroom, she quickly glanced over at the clock on her nightstand.

It read 5:30.

Bulma smiled. Good. She still had a half-hour to get ready before her friends showed up for her weekly Friday barbeque on the Capsule Corporation balcony.

Bulma walked to her enormous closet, pulling out a slinky, knee-length, red, strapless dress and sliding into it, enjoying the feel of the comfortable material against her newly clean skin. Then, she walked over to her vanity desk, sat down, and began to style her hair. By the time she was done, her blue hair flowed in huge curls and she pulled them back with a red headband. She completed her look by adding a little black mascara and slicking on some red lipstick. Glancing in the mirror, she smiled.

__

Perfect, she thought.

She wanted to look perfect. After all, her boyfriend Yamcha was coming tonight, too.

The doorbell rang downstairs just as she stood up. Glancing at the clock again she realized they were right on time. She quickly stepped into her red high heels before going down the stairs to answer the door.

The smiling faces of Yamcha, Krillin, and Oolong were there to great her when she opened the door.

Yamcha blushed as he looked Bulma up and down. He gulped audibly before saying, "Gee, Bulma. You look...nice...today." Then, in typical Yamcha fashion, he grinned the biggest cheesy grin he could muster.

"Oh, so I don't look nice everyday?" Bulma inquired which a fake frown. She loved messing with him.

Yamcha's eyes widened. "No!...I mean...Yes!...I mean..."

Krillin laughed. "She was just kidding Yamcha." Oolong simply rolled his eyes.

Yamcha laughed nervously. "Sure! I knew that!:

"Suuure ya did."

"I did!"

Bulma laughed. "Come on in guys and I'll start cooking."

After her guests were seated at the table on the upstairs balcony, and she had put the food on the grill, Bulma took a seat with them.

"So, how is everything, guys?" Bulma asked.

Krillin shrugged. "Not a whole lot. Things have been pretty quiet."

Yamcha nodded. "But peace sure is nice for a change."

"But I wonder where Vegeta went to? He just sort of took off in our spaceship without saying a word!" Bulma complained. Bulma shuddered at the look in Vegeta's eyes after they got back from Planet Namek. They were so cold, even when he had that cocky grin on his face as he told everyone that Goku was going to die. He even mocked Gohan with this. And then when Gohan had attacked him in his fury, Vegeta had swatted him around like a worthless fly and left him bleeding on the ground. He had almost killed him. And yet, then again, he hadn't. It was as if Vegeta had just been pretending that he was going to end the young boy's life. Bulma couldn't help but wonder why.

"Vegeta is out in space somewhere. He's probably chasing after Goku." Yamcha explained.

Oolong shuddered. "Man, the guy scares the crap out of me just by looking at me."

Bulma laughed. "What are you talking about? He's pretty handsome," she joked.

"What do you mean!?" Yamcha exclaimed. "He's a murderer! A space thief!"

"But look how persistent he is, following after Goku and all," Bulma added.

Yamcha gave her a suspicious look. "Bulma, what do you..."

Oolong chuckled. "Don't get jealous, Yamcha."

"I'm not!"

"Are you guys talking about the Vegeta?"

The group glanced toward the doorway to see Mrs. Briefs bringing them drinks. Bulma nodded to answer her question.

"Oh, he's such a cute boy. He should actually be running out of fuel soon. Anyone want some iced tea?"

As everyone grabbed a glass, Bulma looked up to the sky, wondering if Vegeta was safe. Strange that she would think of such things, but she already knew Goku was okay. Plus, Goku wasn't reckless like Vegeta was. 

"I wonder if he's met Goku?" Bulma wondered aloud. 

_And I wonder if he's ever coming back..._

************

5 MINUTES UNTIL TOUCHDOWN. DESTINATION: CAPSULE CORPORATION. REPEAT. 5 MINUTES UNTIL TOUCHDOWN. DESTINATION: CAPSULE CORPORATION.

Vegeta paused mid-pushup to glance out the cockpit widow. Planet Earth was very large, filling up almost the entire pane of glass.

_Figures this piece of junk would take me back there_, Vegeta thought dismally to himself. Then, with a small snort of disgust, he continued his pushup in the gravity training room. 

Mostly, he was upset that he hadn't found Kakarrotto. He'd searched the entire galaxy and he couldn't even sense his ki signature. He had to see this Super Saiyajin transformation. He had to obtain its power.

He had to defeat Kakarrotto. It was the only way he could truly regain his honor as the Saiyajin no Ouji. His blood burned for revenge.

He looked back out the cockpit window, realizing how close to Earth he was now. He could even see the Capsule Corp mansion.

_I hope I don't have to see that vulgar woman_, Vegeta thought. _It would be a hellish end to a hellish trip across the universe._

Author's Note: Was that okay?? I know it isn't much yet, but it's a start I guess. I promise things will get interesting. Please R&R!!! Thanks!!!


	2. Out of the Blue

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Btw, I was right about Mrs. Briefs telling them that Vegeta was running out of fuel...I saw that episode just the other day. Just a tad of information. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2 - Out of the Blue

There was no warning.

There was just the sound of a large object hitting her backyard with a loud crash and a mushroom cloud of dirt in the air.

The entire household sprinted outside to see what the commotion was all about. The spaceship that Vegeta had stolen had landed, and quite hard, if fact. It had kicked up a great deal of dust from the ground, and the feet of the ship were imbedded at least two feet deep in the perfect lawn. 

Mrs. Briefs just giggled. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "The spaceship thief is back!"

The door of the spaceship slid open with a metallic whir and Vegeta's form stepped out onto the ramp. He turned and crouched defensively to see who had come to see his arrival. Then, seeing only the weak humans, he glanced around, trying to pick up a ki.

Yamcha stepped forward, waiting to see if Vegeta was here to be hostile. There was no telling with the Saiya-jin prince. It all depended on his mood.

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" Yamcha demanded.

The spiky haired warrior ignored him, as usual, and continued to look for a signature ki. "It looks like Kakarotto isn't back yet," he said finally, walking down the rest of the ramp and towards the group on the lawn.

Yamcha gave him a confused look. "Didn't you find Goku in space?"

Vegeta's frown deepened as he glared at the human. "I don't need to answer to you."

It was then that Bulma walked forward, stepping right up to Vegeta. "That's enough talking," she said boldly. "Why don't you take a shower," she suggested, crinkling her nose. "You're filthy and you smell."

Vegeta scoffed before turning his head in an attempt to ignore her. No one ordered the Saiya-jin no Ouji around.

Bulma ignored the gesture and turned. "Follow me," she said, walking towards the house. When she didn't hear the Prince's footsteps behind her, she spun around angrily. "Hurry up!" Bulma yelled. "You're being very rude."

Vegeta practically choked. "Nani?" he said, confused. Then, to everyone's surprise, he placed his hands on his hips in defeat and, staring silently at the ground, followed Bulma inside the house.

The rest of them just gaped at the scene. 

"What just happened...?" Yamcha mused aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holding her nose to evade the smell, Bulma stuffed Vegeta's disgusting armor and blue spandex outfit into the washer. She wafted away the stench as she places a spare outfit on the table next to the washer. The sound of rushing water was loud and she turned to the shower to catch a peek of the prince showering. He was letting the steaming hot water hit him full in the chest; the liquid ran down his muscular, scarred body in rivers. His normally upright, spiky hair was weighed down against his back by the weight of the water. He was looking up at the showerhead silently, almost in contemplation.

"I left a change of clothes out here for you," Bulma called.

Vegeta ignored her again, thinking to himself. _~Kakarotto, hurry back and show me the power of a Super Saiya-jin. I must have the secret...~_

Bulma shrugged to herself, then turned and headed back out towards the balcony to join her friends. She took a seat at the table, taking a sip of her neglected iced tea.

"It was just Vegeta," Krillin said sadly. "I hoped Goku had come back."

Yamcha nodded. "It looks like Vegeta is still thinking about Goku."

"I hope he likes the clothes," Bulma said suddenly, completely off-topic.

Yamcha raised a brow in doubt. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Vegeta's voice boomed from inside the house. "Hey, woman!" he called deeply. "Come here, woman! Hey, can't you hear me, Earth woman!?"

Bulma threw back her chair in fury, spinning towards the door. "My name is Bulma!" she shouted back. "Use it!"

"What did you do to my clothes!"

"They were filthy, so I washed them," she replied.

"What did you say!?"

"There's a change of clothes in there for you."

Vegeta glanced over at the table and grabbed one of the garments. It was a collared shirt in the cutest baby pink imaginable. The back of the shirt said "Badman" in black letters. He looked down and noticed the pants. They were very tight and bright yellow. He gaped at the outfit before clenching his teeth together in anger.

"Are you saying that I, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, should wear this!?"

Bulma shrugged to herself. "Come out naked then."

_What a vulgar woman..._

Vegeta put the clothes on quickly, then walked out onto the balcony, clenching his fists as he looked down at himself. "This...is...!!" The clothes fit him nicely, hugging his muscular body. However, the color was quite comedic.

Bulma looked him up and down before giving him a sly and flirtatious grin. "They look good on you."

Then she turned and winked to her friends before they all burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh!" Vegeta roared. "If you want to keep your lives, stop laughing!"

Silence filled the air in the blink of an eye as everyone stared at the prince.

Finally, Bulma took a step closer to the hardened warrior. "Why don't you stay here until Goku comes back?"

Vegeta raised a brow at her in suspicion.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Don't look so macho. I bet you don't even have any money," she pointed out. "If you stay here, you'll know as soon as Goku gets back."

Vegeta inwardly sighed, but his face was as still as stone. He knew the woman was right and it was his best, if only, option.

Not that he would ever admit that to her.

After another small argument, Vegeta took a seat at the table with Bulma and her friends. His expression portrayed pure annoyance at being in the company of low-class people such as the woman and her pathetic, weakling friends. But he was hungry, and some real food after spending so much time in space was too inviting to pass up. Besides, she was cooking it for him, and that was the way it was going to stay.

The meal went without incidence, which was to everyone's great surprise. 

Well, not *completely* without incidence.

As the meal was just finished, Vegeta stood up so suddenly that he knocked his chair over, his teeth clenched in fury. 

"That damn Kakarotto!" he cursed. "He didn't kill him!"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. "Nani!?" Yamcha stammered.

"It's Frieza's ki! It is nearing the planet!" Vegeta slammed his fist into the table, his anger barely masking the fear he felt.

Yamcha searched for the ki, quickly located two large powers. They were indeed heading towards the planet. "Is this really Frieza's ki?"

Vegeta spun his face around to glare at the human. "Do you think I'd make that kind of mistake!?"

"But there are two ki's," Krillin pointed out.

"I'm aware of that, cue ball," Vegeta shouted. "But I don't recognize the other one!" Vegeta cursed loudly in a feeble attempt to control his anger. "And it's even stronger than Frieza's!"

"But I just came back from the dead!" Yamcha whined. "Am I going to die again?"

"Shut up, Yamcha!" Bulma shouted suddenly. "You're a fighter, too! You need to protect us just like everyone else!"

Vegeta couldn't help but crack a signature smirk. ~_Stupid humans...~_


End file.
